This invention relates generally to the separation of isotopes from each other and particularly relates to the electrostatic excitation of a desired isotope in a substantially electrically neutral, dense plasma.
The Dawson application above referred to relates to a method of and apparatus for separating isotopes in a dense plasma. This is accomplished by exciting a desired isotope so that more energy is imparted to it than to the other isotopes. To this end a steady magnetic field is generated in the plasma. Furthermore, a variable magnetic field is also generated which in turn provides a variable electric field at the resonant frequency of the desired isotope.
It has been found that the generation of an oscillating magnetic field by a suitable coil requires a relatively large energy. This is primarily due to the losses of current in the coil. It would, therefore, be desirable to generate the electric field by means of an anode to which the alternating electric field is directly applied. However, difficulties have been experienced in the past in an attempt to generate by an electric voltage an electric field in a plasma immersed in a steady magnetic field.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method of and apparatus for preferentially exciting one isotope of an element over other isotopes by electrostatically exciting the ion.
A further object of the present invention is to provide apparatus of the type discussed which requires substantially less energy and can be successfully practiced in a desired plasma immersed in a steady magnetic field.